Wake Up Call
by thedreamoath
Summary: There are a dozen and one ways to wake someone up in the morning, but Anna goes all out this time. One Shot.


Dawn was just breaking when the princess snuck through the halls, tiptoeing her quietest. It wasn't often that she woke before her sister, but this time, it was worth it. She had the most precious of cargo cradled in her arms, and it was all she could do to keep it there whilst she made her way to Elsa's bedroom.

By the time she had made her way in and to the bed, the sun was shining through the window; it would only be a matter of minutes before Elsa would wake, and that meant only a matter of minutes for Anna to finish her job. Tipping her arms gently towards the bed, and with a little quiet coaxing, she managed to unload her cargo on to Elsa's bed unnoticed. Satisfied with her job so far, she took a seat in a nearby chair and waited for her sister's reaction.

It wasn't long before Elsa started to stir, and with a great stretch, and a queen-like yawn, she woke up and immediately found Anna's surprise waiting for her.

"Anna, why am I covered in ducklings?" Elsa looked unimpressed, but wasn't entirely surprised. It wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last that Anna had managed to get livestock into the castle.

"Aren't they adorable? I just thought that _I'd_ love to wake up to a pile of ducklings so you might too! And they just hatched a few days ago." Anna grinned and looked at her sister for approval.

"Anna," Elsa sighed, "If they just hatched, aren't they going to miss their mother? Or are you already filling that position?"

"Psh, of course not! Besides, I asked their mom if I could bring them and she said yes!"

Elsa quirked an eyebrow. "You speak fluent duck? I was unaware."

"You need to get out more, that's why." Anna walked over to the bed and started rearranging the ducklings, and even sat one on her sister's head. "There! Now you'll be all set for the day. He can even cling to your circlet if you're meeting with people today. Geoffrey loves sitting on people's heads."

"Geoffrey? Anna please tell me you didn't name them." Elsa took the duckling softly off her head and cupped it in her hands.

"Well not ALL of them. And it's kinda hard to tell them apart when they're all fluffy and adorable. But that one is totally Geoffrey." Anna paused for a long while. "You don't like them, do you?"

"Not particularly, no. I prefer to wake up to tea and toast, not ducklings." Elsa caught the look of disappointment on her sister's face. "But that doesn't mean that I don't appreciate the gesture. Tell me Anna, can you get these little feathery balls back to their mother safely?"

"Well, I _could_ do it alone, but it would be so much easier with help." Anna grinned and stuck her tongue between her teeth.

Elsa met her sister's grin with an equally mischievous one. "Shall I summon Kristoff then?"

"Kristoff?" Anna pouted, "No, Elsa, I want you to come with me! Besides, Kristoff will get sidetracked and then we'll end up going on an adventure _with_ the ducklings."

"And that would be just the worst, wouldn't it?" Elsa smirked and grouped the ducklings on the corner of the bedspread. "I will help you bring back these chicks on one condition: You must promise me that you'll leave them where they are from now on. This includes picking up fresh ones as well, understand?"

Anna started to object, but caught the look of seriousness on her sister's face. "Can I at least cuddle them when I'm there?"

"Would it stop you if I said no?"

"Probably not." Anna grinned. "So, we return the ducklings, check out the market, and come back in time for lunch?"

Elsa laughed softly and slid out of bed, careful not to disturb the group of birds huddled on her throw. "I don't think so, Anna. I have a lot to accomplish today, and I'm afraid I haven't any spare time for you or Geoffrey today."

"That's a shame, because he's really talkative and _adores_ people." The princess scooped up most of the ducklings in her arms and skipped to the door. "Coming?"

"You go on ahead; I still need to change out of my nightgown and into something presentable for later. I'll catch up in a few minutes."

"Okay! But I'm introducing you to the rest of the family when we get there!" Even before Elsa could object, the princess took off through the castle to reunite her armful of ducklings with their rightful parents, leaving her sister to laugh at her abundant amount of optimism.


End file.
